


Sweet Pink Cherry

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Exhibitionism, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Pining, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Build, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When a mishap happens at a college party, Kihyun offers to let Jooheon use his shower. The last thing Jooheon is expecting to find is a dildo, wedged between Kihyun's shampoo and conditioner like it belonged there...It certainly didn't help that Jooheon was already stupidly in love with his hyung, just how was he supposed to handle this information?





	1. Chapter 1

Three nights ago, Kihyun invited Jooheon to a party he and Minhyuk were throwing at their shared dorm- advertising it as being the ‘drunkest, sluttiest party’ they’d ever thrown. As a freshman, Jooheon didn’t have much experience with college parties, and was honestly expecting the worst when he heard those fatal words leave Kihyun’s lips. Despite his initial inhibitions with the idea, Jooheon had a little secret, one that made it impossible to say no to anything Kihyun offered: he was stupidly in love with his hyung.

When it finally reached the time to go to the party, Jooheon shows up perfectly on time, hoping his not too overdressed as he knocks on Kihyun’s door, his nerves high. He’d been thinking all day about how to act, asking Changkyun and Hyungwon what to do at a college party, much to their amusement. He wanted to look cool in front of Kihyun, to impress him... not look like an inexperienced freshie… which, honestly, he was, but he didn’t want Kihyun to know that. Opening the door, Kihyun greets him with a killer smile, his charming eyes sparkling with an attractive glint, and all of Jooheon’s worries slip away. 

What greeted him when he entered was probably the last thing he was expecting, truthfully speaking. Kihyun’s dorm probably only had around 5 other people in it, all of which who were drinking, but the vibe was amicable and pretty chill. They had a television set up in the center of the room and were playing video games- something that Jooheon wasn’t exactly the best at but still had fun doing. Walking into the dorm, Jooheon sits down onto a free chair that Kihyun pulled out from his bedroom, taking a video game controller offered to him.

“Do you play this game, Jooheony?” Kihyun asked, his voice gentle and sweet as he sat down next to Jooheon, his thigh pressing against Jooheon’s. Feeling his heart race, Jooheon swallowed thickly, his palms getting sweaty as he gripped the controller. He couldn’t even look at Kihyun, his thighs pressing together in embarrassment as he selected his character. Jooheon could feel Kihyun’s gaze on him, hearing the small chuckle escape the older boy’s lips… oh fuck.  

“N-No I’ve never played it before,” Jooheon replied, swallowing nervously as he started the round, up against some other kid at the party. Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, leaning back on his chair and subtly putting his arm on the back of Jooheon’s chair. Jooheon plays the game, actually winning the first few rounds, much to Kihyun’s surprise. The more time that passes, the more Jooheon gets comfortable in the environment, even taking a few sips from a drink Minhyuk offered him that smelt like rubbing alcohol, gasoline, and orange juice.

The party was going pretty well, all things considered, and Jooheon was actually learning a lot about his crush- watching the way he flirted with every person in the room, for example. It made a burst of jealousy rush through Jooheon’s veins, and, almost instinctively, he started inching closer to his hyung, a pout firmly set on his lips. Kihyun was currently talking to some tall, slender man next to the kitchenette, batting his eyelashes and biting his lip seductively. Heart racing with jealousy, Jooheon stands up from his chair, walking towards Kihyun without even looking at where he was going- slamming into a random passerby… and his drink.

“Oh _crap_!” Jooheon slipped out, a deep frown setting on his face as he processes the beverage that was splashed across his upper body, wincing as he feels it soak right through the fabric and onto his skin. Kihyun was right next to him, privy to the entire ordeal, and Jooheon not only was a flustered wreck from his own one-sided crush, but now also because of this. He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of his hyung, but… at least this wasn’t entirely his fault.

“I’m so sorry-!” the person who spilled their drink on Jooheon shouted out, the slur and cadence of his words indicating that he was definitely drunk, but he also seemed apologetic. Jooheon looked him in the eye, shrugging a little and assuring him that he was okay.

“It’s just booze, right? It’ll wash out,” Jooheon replies, a tight smile on his face. The man apologizes a few more times, but is clearly drunk off his ass and stumbles away, latching onto a poor soul as he makes his way across the small room. Kihyun, obviously watching everything that had happened, glances down Jooheon’s torso, making a sympathetic noise as he surveys just how much tequila was lost on this night.

“Well, I can’t let you keep wearing that shirt,” Kihyun says, tutting under his breath, his eyes sexy and gaze flickering down Jooheon’s body. Jooheon flushes, feeling the cool fabric clinging to his chest and accentuating his quickly hardening nipples. “You can use my shower! Just to rinse off, and then I’ll give you a fresh shirt to put on,” Kihyun offered, something almost flirtatious glimmering in his eyes. Jooheon’s heart pounds, and he swallows nervously, his eyes flickering down to the floor.

At this point in the night, most of the people at the party were starting to get packed up and ready to leave. Which meant, if Jooheon were to say yes to Kihyun’s offer, he might exit the shower and be greeted with only… Kihyun there. In his bedroom. Offering to let him wear his own shirt, maybe even half-naked. His heart raced at the mere prospect, and Jooheon knew he couldn’t say no to such a tempting offer. He nodded his head, peeling the soaked shirt away from his skin a little bit and grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling.

“I’d appreciate that, thank you hyung,” Jooheon replied, and Kihyun smiled, gesturing as if to say it was no big deal. Getting the go-ahead, Jooheon then walked into Kihyun’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he entered. Looking around the room, Jooheon noticed just how homely Kihyun’s bedroom was- as if he took pride in making the space perfectly to his standards and personality. The bed was folded neatly, all of the books and papers carefully stacked. After getting a good look around, Jooheon walks into the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly out of habit, and then starting up the shower. Naturally, Kihyun’s bathroom was as spotless as the rest of his side of the dorm, and Jooheon looked around the space, overwhelmed by how _Kihyun_ it was.

Peeling off the soiled shirt, Jooheon put it over the towel rack, and then took off the remainder of his clothes, getting completely nude before feeling the temperature of the shower water. Nodding as it quickly heats up to his desired warmth, Jooheon then steps into the shower, basking in the feeling of comforting heat all around him. He rinses his body off briefly before reaching around for the soap, locating it after a few failed attempts. Opening the bottle, Jooheon brings it up to his nose, flushing as he immediately is able to recognize the scent as belonging to Kihyun. Jooheon felt his heart thumping harder and faster, and inhaled deeply, feeling the water crashing over his body as he smelled Kihyun’s soap. It smelled exactly like him- masculine, but very light and almost flowery.

The steam circling around him and the fact that he was nude were definitely aspects to Jooheon’s sudden arousal, but being naked in _Kihyun’s_ shower definitely didn’t help his situation. Jooheon almost felt like he was right here with Kihyun, and shockingly vivid images of Kihyun here, right beside him, his nude body glistening in the water of the shower and body covered in the suds of his nice-smelling soap filled his mind. Whimpering, Jooheon squirts out a few pumps of the soap, rubbing it between his hands and getting it sudsy before spreading it across his chest. 

Of course, there was a practical reason for this motion, but it also further spread the smell of Kihyun across Jooheon’s body, and the stimulation to his nipples was nearly driving Jooheon wild. He could feel himself losing control, just from the scent of his crush, and groaned again, this time much needier. When Jooheon looked down, he saw his own cock, twitching and almost half-hard between his legs. He couldn’t believe how aroused he was, but the more he thought about where he was and what Kihyun always did in this place drove him even more insane, and Jooheon arched his head back, feeling the water cascade down his neck and onto his chest.

A quick, and undeniably depraved thought shoots through Jooheon’s mind, and he slowly drags his fingers down his torso, inching closer to his cock with every second that passed. What if Kihyun jerked off in his shower? The whole place was spotless, so it’s not like Jooheon has concrete evidence or anything, but this was a pretty standard place to do it at, and the thought of being at the same place Kihyun was when he jerked off sent sparks of horniness straight to Jooheon’s dick. Imagining Kihyun, standing here, utterly and completely nude with his hard cock clenched between his fingers, pumping himself off while his whole body glistened wetly…

He couldn’t hold back any longer, and at that moment, around 2:30 AM on a Saturday night in Kihyun’s bathroom, Jooheon started jerking off.

It felt incredible honestly, depraved as all hell, and guilt washed over Jooheon in waves, but he couldn’t deny how right it felt. All he could smell was his hyung, surrounding him completely. Jooheon had never even been to Kihyun’s dorm before, and yet here he was, showering in his bathroom and fucking himself like he belonged here. Unable to hold back a desperate cry, Jooheon rubs his fingers up the length of his cock, feeling the stickiness beading at the tip. His cheeks on fire, Jooheon whimpers, this time making an effort to hold back his noises.

There were still people in the room right next to this one, people that he was pretty damn sure could hear every little moan that left his lips, but Jooheon couldn’t seem to make himself quiet down. The prospect of Kihyun hearing him, of Kihyun knowing just how naughty Jooheon was, touching himself in his bathroom… it was enough to wipe away any thoughts of quieting down. This did not, however, take away any of the guilt.

Kihyun wasn’t just Jooheon’s buddy- he was a respected member of a fraternity and was one of the most promising students on campus. Jooheon looked up to Kihyun, saw him as a huge talent, as well as being downright sexy, and to be sullying his private quarters was beyond disgusting- it was damn near criminal. Jooheon knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that he shouldn’t even risk getting caught by his hyung- or anyone else for that matter.

Getting a little taste of reality, Jooheon moves his hand away from his cock, inwardly chastising himself for his lewd behavior. He needed to stop- Kihyun let him use his shower so he could rinse off, not cum down his drain. With this newfound drive, Jooheon groped around the hanging shelf for the place where he grabbed the soap bottle from, trying to put it back where he found it but instead finding something… much more interesting.

Eyes quickly opening, Jooheon gets onto his toes, looking into the shelf and gasping as he processes what he thought he felt: a dildo. And not just any dildo, but a suction-cup dildo that was oh-so-casually sitting there on the shelf beside Kihyun’s shampoo and conditioner. Swallowing thickly, Jooheon grabs the dildo, his cheeks flushing as he processes just how big it was. Jooheon’s theory that Kihyun jerked off in his shower wasn’t a theory any more- it was fact, backed up by evidence. Exhaling shakily, Jooheon gave the dildo one last lingering look, his face flushing deeply and body shaking from how embarrassed he felt.  

Jooheon let out a strained yelp as he brings his hands to his face, his mind was going crazy with this new information, and it almost seemed like there was nothing he could do to calm himself down. Gripping the wall, Jooheon stared at the tiled surface intensely, trying to process this newfound information. There, in the little shelf hanging from Kihyun’s showerhead, was a dildo. Did Kihyun fuck himself with it? That was practically confirmed at this point, but Jooheon never saw Kihyun as being into that kind of thing. As far as Jooheon was aware, Kihyun seemed more like the dominant type, but to see proof of him fucking himself was actually less shocking than he expected. There was something ridiculously sexy about the image of Kihyun riding the wall, his face red but still that glint of dominance in his eyes that let Jooheon know he was still totally in control.

Jooheon couldn’t take it any longer, and turned back around, shooting the dildo a demure look as he reaches for it, unable to deny his arousal any longer. He ran his fingers down the length of the springy, probably silicone dildo, heart throbbing as he suddenly imagines it’s Kihyun’s cock in his hand. Mind now filled with new ideas, Jooheon whimpers, pressing his forehead against the cool wall of the shower as he attempts to will away all of his embarrassment.

Jooheon wanted to fuck this dildo- ride it like Kihyun probably did, but there was one small issue: he didn’t know how. Jooheon had dated approximately zero people in his life, and slept with the exact same number. As far as sex toys went, Jooheon also owned zero of those. He had literally no experience with anything sexual besides his own two hands, and even then, he’d only fingered himself one time when he was particularly curious about it. The thought of shoving such a huge phallic-shaped object inside him filled Jooheon with panic, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that today, despite how much he wanted to be close to Kihyun.

An alternate idea rushed into Jooheon’s mind, one that was a bit more reasonable. If he was pretending that this was Kihyun’s cock, then he could do other things to it than just fuck it. Swallowing excitedly, Jooheon used one hand to brace the wall while the other moved to position the dildo on the wall. Jooheon knew that Kihyun was a few centimeters shorter than him, and suction-cupped the dildo approximately where Kihyun’s cock would be if he were standing right in front of him.

A new wave of embarrassment washed over Jooheon, and he whined meekly, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against the wall of the shower. As he got closer to the shower wall, Jooheon started to feel a slight pressure against his thigh, and looked down, cock twitching in arousal as he realizes that it’s Kihyun’s dildo poking against his leg. The visual from this angle was erotic and crass, and Jooheon reaches his hand down, stroking his fingertips against the tip of the dildo, breathily moaning as he fantasizes about this plastic toy being Kihyun’s hot, heavy cock. Jooheon wrapped more of his hand around Kihyun’s toy, and then outright began jerking it off, his lips trembling with a humiliation and arousal that overwhelmed him completely. How could he do this to Kihyun’s possession when Kihyun trusted him to just use his shower?

Meanwhile, back in the common room of Kihyun’s dorm where a party was once roaring in full swing, Kihyun was busy cleaning up, tossing some dirty dishes into the dish washer and putting away things here and there. Not long after Jooheon had jumped in the shower, the few remaining partygoers decided to hit the road, and Minhyuk dragged his latest conquest, a tall, muscular man with undeniable sex appeal into his room, leaving Kihyun alone. Stretching slowly, Kihyun flipped off the light of the common room, walking into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Surveying his room, Kihyun was a little startled to see that the door to his bathroom was actually open a few inches, almost as if it were an invitation for Kihyun. But that wasn’t the strangest thing Kihyun noticed when he walked into his room: besides the general sounds of running water crashing against the tiles, Kihyun also heard other… much lewder noises emanate from the open door. Moaning noises, and something slick occasionally squeaking. God, Jooheon’s voice was so sexy, his moans were so much higher than Kihyun expected, and the tone his voice took when he really started feeling it… _fuck_.

Eyes widening, Kihyun suddenly remembered an incredibly important piece of information. He’d remembered to clean his bathroom before the party started earlier today, but did he remember to take everything out of his tub? Feeling his cheeks redden, Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, rubbing his face as he tries to shake away the embarrassed feelings. Oh god, he _definitely_ left his dildo in the shower, and by the sounds Jooheon was making in there, he probably found out. God that’s sexy. 

Unable to ignore his growing arousal, Kihyun inched closer to the slightly open bathroom door, until he was right at the edge. He resisted the urge to peek inside, so instead, Kihyun merely got spurred on by the erotic sounds, his cock getting ridiculously hard the longer he listened to Jooheon. The boy was definitely jerking off right now, and Kihyun bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he imagined just how lewd Jooheon looked- his beautiful lips parted in sticky sweet moans, his cock hard, nude body on full display… Kihyun groaned, pulling off his shirt and running his hands down his torso, stupidly turned on by everything that was happening right now. 

Kihyun had thought Jooheon was cute for a while now, ever since he met the boy, honestly, but he never seriously thought about him in a sexual way. Jooheon seemed so innocent, like he’d never even touched himself before, and to hear the undeniable evidence of his sexuality struck a chord in Kihyun. He was realizing how hot Jooheon could be, and the more he thought about it, the more Kihyun realized that Jooheon might actually have a crush on him, and Kihyun almost hit himself for not realizing it sooner. That would explain how possessive Jooheon got whenever Kihyun flirted with someone else, and why he got so flustered when Kihyun directed those same advances to him. Who knows how long Jooheon had been touching himself thinking about Kihyun… Biting his lip on a groan, Kihyun reached his hand down, groping himself through his pants.

Eyes hazily staring at the shower wall, Jooheon bites his lip on another whimpering moan, one hand jerking off Kihyun’s dildo steadily while his other hand pumped his own cock at the same speed. The feeling was like nothing Jooheon had ever felt before, and he slipped out a moan, running his hand down the wet tile wall and pretending it was Kihyun’s body under his touch, Kihyun’s abs against his fingertips. He wanted to feel Kihyun so bad it nearly drove him crazy, and the more turned on he got, the easier he was able to pretend that it was Kihyun he was touching and not the unflinching wall.

He wondered how Kihyun would react if he knew what he was doing right now, stroking his dildo and rocking his cock into his fist in Kihyun’s bathroom. The sudden vision of Kihyun staring down at him, a small smirk on his lips and one eyebrow quirked flooded Jooheon’s mind, and he groaned hotly, his cock dribbling with precum as he jerked off the dildo faster and harder. Kihyun’s sexy voice calling him ‘cute’, watching his inexperienced motions with hooded eyes… Kihyun and Minhyuk were known for being rather promiscuous, and since Kihyun had this sex toy in his shower, he was probably pretty experienced with… with… Jooheon whimpered, not even able to process the thought of Kihyun getting fucked by somebody else, intermingling feelings of jealousy and arousal swirling in his mind. In comparison, Jooheon was such an innocent virgin, and the contrast drove him wild.

The steam of the shower circling around him, Jooheon didn’t even attempt to hold back the loudest moan he’d made all night, inching ridiculously close to his orgasm. He could hear the sound echo around him, and it only spurred him on further, his body trembling and arching towards the wall, feeling his chest press against the wet tile. He wanted Kihyun so bad, he was aching all over, his cock throbbing with every graze of his fingers. Unable to take the intensity any longer, Jooheon cried out, finishing himself off all over Kihyun’s shower wall. He couldn’t hold back the loud, long string of moans from dripping from his pouty lips, and sweat beaded on his forehead from the heat surrounding him. He hadn’t cum this hard in probably months, and it was all thanks to Kihyun’s dildo…

Taking a deep breath as he tried to collect himself after that intensity, Jooheon slouched against the wall, flushing as he feels his own jizz against his stomach. Suddenly, everything that he just did and thought crashed into him at once, and Jooheon’s eyes widen, panic setting in.

“Oh god,” Jooheon whined to himself, his cheeks red as he scrambled to turn off the shower, mind going crazy as he remembered all of the depraved thoughts he’d had about Kihyun, all of the dirty things he’d imagined his hyung doing… With the shower now off, Jooheon quickly started drying off, throwing on the clothes he was wearing earlier with his post-orgasm regret fueling him. God, how was he even going to look Kihyun in the eye after this?

Throwing open the door to the bathroom, Jooheon was immediately greeted with the sight of Kihyun, topless in only a pair of pajama pants that he was adjusting around his hips. Jooheon’s heart thumped louder in his ears, and a strained cry slipped from his lips, frozen on the spot as his eyes raked down Kihyun’s gorgeous body. When his eyes reached Kihyun’s crotch, however, Jooheon flushed even more, startled by the visible tent in the front of his pants. Oh god, oh god, _oh fuck_ -

“Don’t you want a clean shirt, Jooheony?” Kihyun asked, his voice knowing and seductive, and when Jooheon looked into his eyes, he was met with the darkest, sexiest gaze he’d ever seen Kihyun give before. Swallowing thickly, Jooheon brought a hand to his lips, his heart pounding.

“I-I should really get going, but thank you, hyung,” Jooheon stammered out, rushing out of Kihyun’s door and grabbing his things from the couch. Kihyun could only watch with wide eyes, a little surprised by how quickly Jooheon was fleeing from the situation. And Kihyun was perfectly prepared to fuck Jooheon tonight, to teach him how good his body could feel if Kihyun was the one touching him instead of his own hand.

“Jooheony, wait-” Kihyun stammered out, his last-ditch effort to get Jooheon to come back. Jooheon only shook his head, gripping the doorknob before letting himself out, only offering one final statement to Kihyun as he left.

“Goodnight hyung,” he said, before shutting the door, trying not to think too hard about the slightly upset look on Kihyun’s face as he started walking back to his dorm. On the other side of the door, Kihyun blinked a few times, sighing loudly as he realized that Jooheon was really just going to leave like this. Locking the door before heading back to his room, Kihyun shut the door behind him, gazing into the bathroom.

To satiate his curiosity, Kihyun walked into the bathroom, his eyes widening as he sees the mess Jooheon left for him. Not only was there jizz splattered against his tiles, but also- his dildo was still suctioned to the wall. Quirking an eyebrow, Kihyun looked a little harder at the height of the dildo, realizing that there was no way Jooheon could fuck it like that without severe discomfort, and, actually… Just what was Jooheon doing to that dildo, to have his cum right next to it?

“Oh god, he’s adorable,” Kihyun mumbled to himself, realizing that Jooheon not only used his dildo to get off, but he jerked it off, like the cutest fucking virgin known to man. Feeling his cock throb in his pants, Kihyun shakes his head, deciding that he was going to get Jooheon to admit to what he did in his bathroom, and then- he was going to fuck him. By god, Kihyun was going to fuck Jooheon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter~ Sorry guys~~~ The next chapter is definitely going to get a little spicy though! :D

“Huh? You’re up already? I thought for sure you’d be nursing a hangover today…” Changkyun drowsily mumbled as he walked into the common area of the dorm he shared with Jooheon, shocked to see the older boy perched on the couch and swaddled in a giant, plush blanket. The sight wasn’t exactly too rare, but the fact that it was only 9 AM on a Sunday was a little weird.

“Yeah…” Jooheon said, letting his chin drop into his hands, his eyes downcast. Honestly, after everything that happened yesterday, there was no way he could fall asleep. Sensing the weirdness, Changkyun moved to sit on the chair across from Jooheon, tucking his feet under his butt as he sat down.

“How was the party, hyung?” Changkyun prompted, blinking as light from the adjacent window casts the bright, morning sun onto their sleepy faces. Jooheon sighed deeply, briefly wondering if he should really tell Changkyun about what happened… but he knew better. Changkyun was his closest friend and he needed to vent to somebody about it. Steeling his nerves, Jooheon began regaling the tale of his eventful night, leaving out a few embarrassing details that he personally deemed as irrelevant (or, alternately, the fact that he was specifically jerking off a dildo). He didn’t leave out the fact that he was jerking off, though, because it was a huge part of his story. However, the flush that rose to Changkyun’s cheeks made him question if maybe he shouldn’t have included that detail.

“…So anyway, I’m kinda worried that hyung thinks I’m some kind of pervert now and maybe has the wrong idea about me. I’m so inexperienced, and the way he was looking at me,” Jooheon bit his lip, completely embarrassed to admit to something so personal to his dongsaeng but, at the same time, it was a huge concern of his. “I feel like he knows now just how much of a virgin I am,” he continued, voice trailing off a bit. Changkyun hummed thoughtfully, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

“Hm, I don’t think that’s something you need to worry about too much, hyung. I mean, what if he likes you back?” Changkyun asked, trying to get Jooheon to see a different side to things. Jooheon raised a brow, peeking his face out from his cocoon of blankets.

“I doubt it, hyung is such a playboy. I’m sure he gets plenty of dudes- why would he go for someone like me?” Jooheon asked, clearly referring to his cherry boy status. Changkyun smirked, his lips curling up into an almost devious expression. 

“I dunno, hyung~ I’ve heard that sluts like virgins~”  
  


* * *

  

“You know what I love, Minhyuk?” Kihyun said as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom, still not even wearing pants yet, having woken up less than an hour ago. “Virgins,” he concluded, cackling a bit to himself happily. After the whole Jooheon-jerking-off-in-his-bathroom thing that happened last night, Kihyun can’t seem to think about anything else. He’d analyzed Jooheon’s behavior, thought about the implications of his actions, and the undeniable truth that Jooheon was, in fact, a stone-cold virgin. He thought they were gonna fuck yesterday, honestly, and now that so many hours had passed without getting his hands on Jooheon’s untouched body, Kihyun was desperately starting to crave it. He wanted to taint Jooheon, to teach him how good his body can feel under Kihyun’s hands… it was practically a need at this point.

“I do too, but where did that come from?” Minhyuk drowsily asked, his eyes barely open as he glanced over at Kihyun from his perch on the couch in the common room. The dorm was still a bit of a mess from the party yesterday, and there was a shirtless stranger making fried eggs in their kitchenette, but all of this was pretty normal for Kihyun to wake up to. What wasn’t normal was the events of last night, which is what he needed to tell Minhyuk about- now.

“Jooheony jerked off in my shower last night, whimpering and moaning so sweetly I almost came just from listening to him,” Kihyun informed, sparing no detail- even though there was another person in the room with them. Minhyuk jolted up, his eyes wide.

“What--!” Minhyuk exclaimed, blinking rapidly as he tried to process it all. “Oh my god, why would he do that?” Kihyun’s smirk grew and he folded his hands, his eyes foxlike as he looked over at Minhyuk.

“Because, my dear friend, our dongsaeng has a crush on me,” Kihyun said, quirking a brow and chuckling a bit. Minhyuk blinked a few times, clearly trying to process the statement, before leaning back against the couch, a sly grin on his face. 

“I see~” Minhyuk replied, chuckling a bit. Truthfully, the thought of their adorable friend doing something so bold and sexy kinda set him ablaze, but he wasn’t about to say that he wanted to fuck him with his last fuck still in the room with them. “Well, are you gonna fuck him, then? Clearly he has the hots for you if he’s doing something like that,” Minhyuk asked, already eager to hear about how cute Jooheon was in bed.

“I have something in mind,” Kihyun replied, smirking a bit, a clearly mischievous look in his eyes. He’d failed to mention to Minhyuk that he’d seen some rather convincing evidence of Jooheon’s debauchery from the previous evening, but he was planning on using that knowledge to hopefully get what he wanted from Jooheon the next time he saw him. Grinning to himself just at the thought, Kihyun crosses his arms, chuckling a bit darkly. Watching him, Minhyuk chuckled in amusement, glad to see Kihyun so excited to be a whore. 

“Does anyone want toast?” the shirtless stranger asked from the kitchenette, his sleep tousled hair and cute glasses pointed their direction. Minhyuk smiled fondly at the, admittedly quite muscular and attractive, man, and Kihyun nodded his head, glad to see somebody other than himself cooking for once. 

“I’ll take some, thank you,” Kihyun answered, smiling. He’d need his energy if he was going to seduce his friend today~

 

* * *

 

The sun was particularly hot today, Jooheon noted as he walked to the dining hall around noon, his still tired eyes squinting in the bright sun. He didn’t feel like cooking lunch, or going to a drive thru restaurant, so he decided to bite the bullet and go to the questionable campus dining hall instead. Changkyun had denied his offer to join him, so he was walking alone, his headphones plugged in to keep him company on his short walk there.

Interestingly enough, at the same time, Kihyun was walking to his car- currently parked in the lot beside the dining hall, not that Jooheon knew this, so he was pretty surprised to see Kihyun jogging towards him when he happened to glance up. Heart racing, Jooheon pulled out his headphones, slowing his pace and smiling nervously. He definitely wasn’t ready to see Kihyun again so soon, but what else was he supposed to do? Say he wasn’t available- but Kihyun was right there, he couldn’t possibly avoid it.

“Jooheony! Did you have fun at my party?” Kihyun asked as he walked up the younger boy, his striped tank top blowing slightly in the breeze. He looked casual and comfortable… and deathly attractive, his smile about as bright as the sun shining down on them both. Jooheon laughed nervously, pressing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Um, of course I did, hyung. I’m sorry I left early,” he replied, not quite looking into Kihyun’s eyes. Every time he looked at Kihyun, he couldn’t help but think of the boner he sported after he heard him jerking off in his shower last night. A shiver ran through him just at the thought, and Jooheon licked his lips nervously, feeling the bubbling heat of arousal already start to build up. God- he needed to calm down!

“It’s okay, I understand why you had to leave~” Kihyun replied, chuckling knowingly under his breath, a knowing grin on his lips. Jooheon froze, trying to read Kihyun’s expression, words spilling out of his mouth unconsciously.

“Heh… what?” he asked, biting his lip once he realized that he actually spoke his confusion aloud. Of course Kihyun knew what he was doing- there was no chance that he was actually lucky enough to have gotten away with it. Kihyun quirked a brow, happy to finally let Jooheon know what exactly he’d seen.

“Well, when I walked into my bathroom last night after you left, I saw right there, suctioned to the wall, my favorite dildo,” Kihyun announced, lowering his voice slightly since they were still definitely in public. Jooheon’s heart drops, his chest tightening and body warming with a mixture of humiliation and arousal. Kihyun’s lips curl up in a smirk, leaning a bit closer to the boy and daring him to rebut anything he just said. “And that isn’t all I found,” Kihyun added, making Jooheon’s heart stop.

“Wh-” Jooheon barely managed to choke out, his cheeks burning hot and eyes staring down into Kihyun’s nervously. He could feel himself shrinking under Kihyun’s fiery gaze and seductive words, and the feeling was incredible. He couldn’t quite tell if Kihyun was shaming him or flirting with him, and that not knowing made his cock twitch.

“The height that I found that dildo… just what were you doing with that, Jooheony?” Kihyun asked, his voice low and dripping with implication. There was something so undeniably sexy about watching such a cute boy get so flustered, knowing exactly what he did, and Kihyun licked his lips, greedily taking in that expression for as long as he could. Desperately trying to come up with some kind of excuse, Jooheon glances around, making sure to avoid Kihyun’s heated gaze.

“Um, n-nothing weird,” he began, but his voice was unsure, trembling. “Why did you even have that to begin with, hah?” Jooheon asked, weakly attempting to turn the discussion back on Kihyun. Quickly ending that train of thought, Kihyun steps closer to Jooheon, staring up into his eyes.

“Were you jerking it off?” Kihyun plainly asks, despite being at least 80% sure that this was the case. He wanted to hear Jooheon admit it aloud, to confess to his depraved behavior. The vibe between them was intense, all sounds and sights other than each other simply fading into nonexistence. Jooheon slips out the tiniest, most conflicted little whimper Kihyun had ever heard, and that’s when he knew his initial prediction was right. “Aww cutie~ do you not know how to put it inside?” Kihyun asked, his voice gentle and almost condescending. 

“M-maybe I don’t!” Jooheon retorted before he could even stop himself, biting his tongue as he finishes outing himself completely to his hyung. God, and he might as well just tell Kihyun what he was fantasizing about too while he was at it! That was about the only thing Kihyun didn’t know at this point. Rubbing the side of his face in embarrassment, Jooheon shuffles in place, clearly unfamiliar with the situation and not sure what to say next. 

“Then… I could show you how to do it?” Kihyun asked, barking out a laugh in hopes of dissipating the hot atmosphere between them. Jooheon flushed, sweat visibly dripping down his face- Kihyun needed to tone it down. “Just kidding~ I’m messing with you too much, but I can’t help myself- your reactions are just too cute, hehe,” he added, hoping to make Jooheon feel a little bit more comfortable. Breathing a sigh of relief, even though he had a feeling that Kihyun wasn’t exactly joking, Jooheon nods his head, glad that the conversation was over. 

“Y-yeah,” Jooheon said in a soft voice, nodding his head. Shuffling in place, Kihyun remembered why he was there, and just what he really needed to accomplish. Not wanting to let this opportunity slip from between his fingers, Kihyun says one more thing to Jooheon, this time, a little less blatantly suggestive. 

“So anyway, do you want to hang out tonight?”  Kihyun asked, flashing a bright smile after doing so. “You did leave early yesterday, after all~” he added, hoping to convince Jooheon. Jooheon nodded his head, glad that Kihyun had dropped it and they were back to their usual dynamic.

“Sure thing, hyung. Where did you want to hang out?” he asked, assuming they were probably going to the campus coffee shop like they usually did, but it didn’t hurt to ask. Kihyun smiled, his eyes flashing with that seductive sparkle that was present just a few seconds ago, and Jooheon knew he was a goner.

“Let’s go to my dorm this time~” Kihyun replied, and, at that moment, around 12:15 on a Sunday, Jooheon’s heart dropped.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter aaaa, I'm so glad to finally write these two fooling around~ anyone that is familiar with my fics should know by now that I have a bit of a (huge) virgin kink, but this is really my most in-depth virgin fic I've ever written. Not to spoil anything, but they won't be having sex for a WHILE, so buckle up. 
> 
> I love and appreciate comments SO MUCH and they definitely fuel my writing immensely!!

Hovering his hand over the doorknob to Kihyun’s dorm, Jooheon gets flashbacks to the last time he was here. He was in a position just like this, a little nervous and unsure of how to behave, and waiting patiently outside the door of his upperclassman’s dorm. He knocks on the door twice, inhaling shakily and flattening out the wrinkles on the front of his shirt. Kihyun had invited him over to his dorm, just the two of them, and after the events of yesterday, Jooheon couldn’t deny that his only motivation for showing up was the possibility of getting laid- even if that thought scared him a little.

The door swings open, revealing… Minhyuk, grinning from ear to ear and only half-dressed, much to Jooheon’s surprise. “Hey there, Jooheon! Come in,” Minhyuk warmly greets, opening the door wide and stepping to the side, letting Jooheon pass. Stepping into the threshold of their dorm, Jooheon notices that it’s in a much neater state than the last time he was here, and that Kihyun isn’t in the common area at all. Blinking a few times in confusion, Jooheon’s gaze finally makes it to Kihyun’s room, where his heart promptly shoots to his throat. 

“Hey,” Kihyun says in a low voice, leaning his body against the doorframe to his bedroom, his eyes hooded and pants riding low on his hips, displaying a tantalizing sliver of skin just above his hip bone. Jooheon’s face flushes, and he scrambles to remove his shoes, his cheeks on fire. Minhyuk was right there, but Kihyun was flirting with him like they were all alone- oh god, they were about to be all alone in Kihyun’s bedroom again… Tripping over his shoes, Jooheon straightens up his posture quickly, clearly nervous. He hears Minhyuk chuckle, and his cheeks flush even redder, embarrassment written all over his face.

Kihyun steps out of the way, gesturing for Jooheon to come into his room. Eager to get out of the range of Minhyuk’s judging gaze, Jooheon steps inside, his heart pounding as he hears the door click shut behind him. Kihyun’s room hadn’t changed at all since the last time he was here, and he took a minute to get reacquainted with it while he awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do with himself. Kihyun had invited him over, but he’d never actually just hung out with the boy in his dorm before. It was unfamiliar territory.

“So, I think we should kind of clear the air a bit before we hang out tonight,” Kihyun suddenly declared, breaking the slightly tense silence between them. They both knew what happened- and Kihyun had a few things he wanted to discuss with Jooheon so they could advance their relationship beyond this awkward tension. Jooheon looked over at him expectantly, blinking a few times.

“When you came here, you touched yourself in my shower,” Kihyun said, making a new wave of embarrassment wash over Jooheon’s features. “But, what you might not know is that, well, I’ll be completely honest with you. I was kinda getting off on it,” Kihyun confessed, chuckling a bit. He was pretty sure that Jooheon had a crush on him, but it was still nerve-wracking to admit to something without 100% surety.

“…You were?” Jooheon asked in a small voice, not quite sure if he could believe his ears, his cheeks dusted pink and eyes glinting with hopefulness.

“Yeah, I was. I just want to put it all out there, Jooheony. I’ve thought you were cute for a while now, and after hearing you in the shower, I realized just how sexy you really are,” Kihyun confessed, not breaking eye-contact with Jooheon for an instance. He wanted Jooheon to see just how truthful his words were, just how much he meant it. Jooheon flushed, bringing a hand to his neck and rubbing it anxiously. 

“I think you’re sexy too, hyung,” Jooheon admits before he can even ponder the notion of not saying anything, his voice soft and honest. Kihyun perks up, stepping closer to Jooheon eagerly.

“I have to ask, when you were… _y’know_ , in my shower, what were you thinking about?” he asks, praying that Jooheon will tell him the truth and not shy away from what could be a great relationship. Jooheon bites his lip, pondering the notion of lying to his hyung, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Not when it was obvious that Kihyun felt similar things… not when he wanted Kihyun, _desperately_. 

“You,” Jooheon answers, and Kihyun resists the urge to just bend Jooheon over his desk and fuck him right then and now. There was a new kind of tension building in the room now, one that was hot and steamy, and Kihyun licks his lips, his eyes raking down Jooheon’s cute, slightly demure form as he contemplates his next words.

“You don’t need to fantasize any more, Jooheon. You can have me right now if you want me,” Kihyun said, his voice rumbling and suggestive. He knew he was being bold, he knew that most people wouldn’t just outright say something like that to their friend… but the situation was a little more complicated than that. Jooheon had touched himself in his shower, thinking of Kihyun. They both clearly wanted each other sexually, so why beat around the bush? Plus, Kihyun was kiiiind of a slut. 

Heart racing so loud he can hear it in his ears, Jooheon stares down into Kihyun’s eyes, his body trembling slightly. He’d been daydreaming about Kihyun saying something like this to him for months now, and to actually have him say that? Without a single ounce of doubt in his eyes? It scared Jooheon, but in the best possible way. He wanted to throw himself head-first into the fiery pits of Kihyun’s eyes, wanted to writhe under his touch so badly he was already hard inside his pants. He wanted Kihyun, and Kihyun obviously wanted him back… but, this still didn’t change the fact that Jooheon had absolutely zero experience with this sort of thing. He didn’t want Kihyun to get the wrong idea and have expectations for him.

“I… I do want you, hyung,” Jooheon began, flustering a bit at the grin that crossed Kihyun’s face immediately after he said that. “But I have to tell you that, um. I really don’t have any experience with this kind of thing. I’ve never dated anyone before, a-and I’m a virgin,” he confessed in an honest tone, his eyes nervously darting between the floor and Kihyun’s face. Kihyun nodded in understanding, reaching his hand out to stroke Jooheon’s arm.

“I kind of figured as much. I want to touch you, Jooheon, but we don’t have to go all the way today, or ever. If you’re okay with _me_ making you feel good, then so am I,” Kihyun said, his tone gentle and delicate. He was reasonably concerned that Jooheon was going to run off on him again before they did anything spicy, but if he did, then at least they made some more significant progress on their relationship. Luckily for them both, Jooheon had no such intentions.

“If you don’t mind, then yeah, I want to,” Jooheon answered, swallowing. It was a relief that Kihyun wasn’t disappointed by his lack of experience, in fact… he looked almost excited about it. Jooheon didn’t quite understand it, but if it meant they could be together- he was all for it.

“I actually like it,” Kihyun admitted, his voice heavy with lust. This was real- they were actually about to fool around, at least a little. It wasn’t taking Jooheon’s virginity by any means, but fuck, Kihyun didn’t know if he wanted it from him just yet… he wanted to milk it out as long as he could, take Jooheon apart with his hands and mouth, and just savor his very first reactions. Kihyun had a feeling that Jooheon wouldn’t be this way ever again- so shy and not even knowing how good his body could feel from the touch of another person. It was painfully erotic. Kihyun took a few steps over to his bed, sitting down onto its surface and gesturing for Jooheon to do the same.

“Let’s just sit down first,” Kihyun said. It had been a long time since he’d gotten his hands on a virgin as innocent as Jooheon appeared, and he had to be careful and thoughtful with this. It was a huge responsibility to give Jooheon a good first… _anything_ , and Kihyun didn’t want to screw it up. 

Jooheon sat down onto Kihyun’s bed, his body trembling slightly. He’d never even had his first kiss before, but here he was, sitting pretty on Kihyun’s sheets with the intention of fooling around with him. God, fooling around with Kihyun… Jooheon’s cock twitched, and he couldn’t stop the whimper from slipping out of his mouth. The tension was so heavy in the air Jooheon could feel it all over him, his body was trembling and shaking from the intensity and the pressure. The sheets were smooth under his hands, and everywhere he looked he was surrounded by Kihyun’s essence and presence. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle all of the sensations that just being here would bring, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to lose his mind, he wanted _Kihyun_ to make him lose his mind. 

Kihyun smiled beside him, and he leaned forward, setting his hand down onto Jooheon’s forearm carefully. Jooheon then felt something warm against his neck, and trembled, eyes fluttering closed at the nice feeling. It took a few seconds, but he eventually processed the feeling of the warmth as being Kihyun’s lips, pressing gentle, delicate kisses against his skin, and he tilted his head so that more his neck was exposed for Kihyun’s lips. 

“Can you lay down?” Kihyun asked in a soft, seductive tone, forcing a hard shiver through Jooheon’s body. He’d be remembering that statement for days, replaying that sexy tone and execution over and over in his head. Laying down, Jooheon feels as Kihyun shifts beside him, sitting up and now placing more of those feather light kisses against his neck. Tilting his head the other direction, Jooheon stared over at Kihyun’s desk and the door, heart pounding as something wet grazes across his neck. A needy whine slips from his lips, and he quickly moves to cover his mouth, embarrassment pouring out of him.

“Don’t cover your noises, I want to hear them,” Kihyun groans against his neck, arching his hips forward so that Jooheon could feel just how hard he was. Eyes widening, Jooheon slowly moves his hand down, his cheeks red and pupils blown wide with lust. Kihyun’s mouth returned to his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and biting it lightly, forcing several more moans to pass through Jooheon’s lips. This continued for a while, Kihyun’s talented mouth turning Jooheon into a moaning puddle beneath him, until those lips started descending a little… lower.

“Have you ever touched yourself here before?” Kihyun asked, his fingertips now hovering over Jooheon’s covered chest, right over his nipples. Jooheon swallowed dryly, shaking his head as he stared down at his chest, and Kihyun’s small hands now inching closer to his, quickly hardening, nipples. 

“N-not really,” Jooheon replied, his voice a little hoarse from moaning already. Kihyun nodded his head, trying not to get his hopes up too much then. He pressed a fingertip against Jooheon’s nipple through his shirt, sparking a whimpering moan from Jooheon’s lips immediately. Heart racing, Kihyun turns his head to look at Jooheon’s face, his eyes full of wonder as his fingertip flicks against Jooheon’s nipple again.

“Ooh,” Kihyun breathlessly sighed out. So they were sensitive after all, eh? Repeating the motion a few more times, Kihyun swallows thickly, his head swimming from the sweet moans pouring from Jooheon’s mouth, and the delicious writhing his body was doing under him. It was sexy, and downright erotic, if Kihyun was being honest, and he could hardly contain himself. Meanwhile, Jooheon might be having a tiny bit of an internal crisis. Honestly, he’d lied when he said he’d never touched them, but he didn’t mean to! He tried playing with them once when he was 16, or maybe 17, when he was experimenting with his sexuality and found out that men could feel pleasure from their nipples too. He touched and pinched his, but it only hurt and felt kinda tingly… so he never did it again. 

Another desperate whimper slipped past Jooheon’s lips beyond his control, and he figured that maybe- he just wasn’t touching them the right way. Even through his shirt, Jooheon could feel that electricity passing between them, that hot, burning sensation that kept shooting straight to his cock with every flick and pinch of Kihyun’s fingers. He couldn’t believe how much just nipple play could make his cock hard, but fuck, it was like they were directly connected or something. It didn’t help that Kihyun was staring into his eyes, his gaze so dark and entrancing, Jooheon felt butterflies in his tummy every time he happened to meet his gaze.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Kihyun complimented, unable to censor his inner thoughts any longer. The tension in the air was thick, but not unwelcome, and Kihyun ran his free hand down to his crotch, grasping his own erection as he continued pleasuring Jooheon. He could barely take it anymore, the way Jooheon’s cute moans sounded while he got touched on Kihyun’s bed. Jooheon whined, his thighs parting at the compliment. In this moment, with all of his tension and arousal, Jooheon rocked his hips up, biting his lip as he feels Kihyun’s equally hard cock against his leg.

“Thank you,” Jooheon managed to breathe out after several seconds, sweat dripping down his face and body on fire. Kihyun observed his behavior, reveling in the delicious way Jooheon’s cock throbbed against him when he complimented him. He wanted more, he needed to make Jooheon aware of his feelings for him.

“I’m just saying the truth, Jooheon,” Kihyun groaned out, his lips pink and shiny from his nipple-sucking. “The way you look and react just from my touch… I’m addicted, it turns me on so much,” Kihyun confessed, eyes staring honestly up into Jooheon’s. The density of his words was intense, and Jooheon moaned needily, precum staining his briefs to the point where his cock rubbed against a wet spot with every tremble. 

“Hyung,” Jooheon cried out, not totally sure what to do with himself after the confession, his eyes barely half-open and chest heaving in strained gasps of air. Kihyun drew his eyebrows together, writhing at the delicious sounds Jooheon blessed his ears with, his fingers curling around Jooheon’s sides as he resumed his sucking on Jooheon’s nipples. He lapped the pink bud eagerly, sucking it into his mouth until it got totally hard again, and then nibbling it every few seconds. Jooheon was writhing beneath him, hands rushing up to his shoulders to push him even closer to his body. It was practically a religious experience. 

“Fuck…!” Jooheon cursed out in a raspy, lust-filled voice, his hips raising up into the air and rutting against nothing. Kihyun moaned around Jooheon’s nipple, his eyes squeezing shut and hands quickly moving to the sheets so he could grip them as hard as he needed. He’d never once heard Jooheon curse outside of his rapping before, in fact, Kihyun knew that the boy found it rude and disliked cursing in front of others. It was obscene how much Kihyun got off on it, reveling in how foreign the word sounded on Jooheon’s lips and how much he wanted to milk even more curse words from his cute mouth.

It made sense for Jooheon the virgin to be so turned on from this, but Kihyun was _painfully_ hard in his pants at this point. The sounds pouring from Jooheon’s lips were pure, unadulterated sin, and he couldn’t stop himself from lapping down Jooheon’s body, sucking at the skin on his ribcage, sides, and hip bones. The trembling, conflicted whimper as he nibbled against Jooheon’s hips was enough to send a bolt of electricity down Kihyun’s spine. Jooheon had, honest to goodness, absolutely _no idea_ what his body felt like. The mixture of confusion and arousal as Kihyun sucked his hips, as he left hickies and bite marks against his sensitive body… it was too much for Kihyun to resist. Jooheon’s cock was pressing against his neck and chest, Jooheon kept arching his hips up against him. He needed to choke on Jooheon’s cock _now_.

Removing his mouth from Jooheon’s hip with a wet pop, Kihyun exhaled shakily through his mouth, admiring the goosebumps that rose on Jooheon’s skin from the motion.

“Can I… suck you off?” Kihyun asked, his voice sinful and low, darkness and arousal pouring from him like he was some kind of sex demon or something. Jooheon had been holding back for so long now, the strain of his erection pressing against his pants driving him damn near crazy for almost 10 minutes. This question, this sultry, erotic question… Jooheon gasped sharply, his eyes wide but unseeing as he came _hard_ \- his cock still completely inside his pants and untouched. The white in his vision was blinding, and he breathed heavily, his thighs spread and shaking. Nothing existed for several long seconds, and then Jooheon came back to reality- the reality where he just jizzed in his pants right in front of his crush.

“Oh fuck,” Jooheon spat out, panic filling him. Fuck, what idiot virgin cums before he even takes off his pants??? It was so lame, he might as well just delete Kihyun’s contact from his phone and never see him again. Flushing brightly and jumping up from the bed, Jooheon rushes into Kihyun’s bathroom with shaky, unsteady legs, still shirtless and feeling far too exposed. “I-I’m gonna… wash… up,” he declares in a strained voice, embarrassment filling him just at the uttering of his sin. He shuts the door behind him, and, in the other room, Kihyun is seconds away from squealing in adoration.

Burying his face in the pillow to muffle his noises of glee, Kihyun pounds his fist into the mattress, a huge grin on his face. Kihyun had been with virgins, hell, he’d been with tons of quick shots in his life, but none had ever taken the cake quite like Jooheon just did. To cum just from Kihyun offering to give him head? And a little nipple play? Kihyun flopped over, his grin so wide it was actually starting to physically hurt. He just might have found his perfect partner- the cutest, most inexperienced and downright sexy boy he’d ever met. Jooheon.

In the bathroom, Jooheon splashed water onto his face, his eyes locking gazes with his reflection. What he saw put his embarrassment in a slightly different perspective: he was flushed, breathless, and smelled like cum- all from Kihyun’s touch. Kihyun had touched him, kissed his body, and made him cum quicker than he’d ever been able to do on his own. He almost felt like he was stepping up in the virgin ranks, and maybe wasn’t quite as inexperienced as he was a few hours ago. Smiling a bit at himself, Jooheon suddenly remembers his humiliation from earlier, and he cries out in aggravation, running a hand through his hair. 

“Lee Jooheon, get yourself together,” Jooheon half-whispers to his reflection, his eyes boring holes into the reflective surface. He had to go out there and see Kihyun- he couldn’t just run away like yesterday. “Yeah, you came in your pants, but that was because hyung was really good,” he explained to himself, his cheeks flushing harder at the embarrassment of saying such things aloud. “Just… rinse off, clean out the cum, and it’ll be fine,” he concluded, nodding to himself. 

It was a little weird, but after doing that, Jooheon felt a ton better, and cleaned himself up properly, his eyes widening as he realizes just how much cum was in his underwear. Deeming them unwearable, Jooheon throws them into the trashcan, tossing a bunch of wadded up toilet paper to hide the evidence. When he was sufficiently cleaned up, Jooheon gave himself one last steadying look in the mirror, opening the door and promptly walking out to face his fear.

“Ah, Jooheony!” Kihyun cried out, immediately tackling Jooheon in a hug. Jooheon blinked in confusion, his cheeks dusting red again as Kihyun starts swaying slightly, still tightly holding him. “I know you came before I could do _it_ , but that was so sexy I almost cried!” Kihyun admitted, loosening his grip and just holding Jooheon close, his body flush against Jooheon. Jooheon bit his lip as he realized that Kihyun was actually still hard against him, and his heart started to race.

“Hyung…” Jooheon sighed out, swallowing dryly as he tried to figure out what to say. “Wasn’t that kind of… lame?” Jooheon asked in a shy voice, desperately craving Kihyun’s reassurance. He knew what Kihyun was going to say, and he needed to hear it so bad he was starting to lose control of himself.

“Not at all!” Kihyun replied confidently, and Jooheon breathed a sigh of relief. “I wouldn’t mind if you came even quicker, it’s so flattering and sexy,” Kihyun confessed, and his words were stable and full of honesty. Jooheon couldn’t even consider the idea of not believing him. Relaxing into the warmth of Kihyun’s hug, Jooheon smiled, feeling incredibly safe and secure in Kihyun’s arms. 

“Thank you,” Jooheon softly replied, and Kihyun’s heart throbbed, glad that his Jooheon didn’t fool around with some asshole for his first time, that he could do it right and make Jooheon feel good about himself. He wasn’t going to mess this up, not with Jooheon. Giving Jooheon one last squeeze before pulling away, Kihyun looked into his friend’s eyes.

“So, should we watch a movie~?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon nodded his head, glad that their evening wasn’t over now that he’d came. Kihyun picked up his laptop from his desk, and then jumped onto the bed, gesturing for Jooheon to come up there as well. Sitting down next to him, Jooheon made a tiny noise of surprise as Kihyun wraps his arm around Jooheon’s shoulders and drags him even closer, until they were essentially cuddling.

“What movie should we watch?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon hummed in thought. Kihyun had Netflix pulled up, displaying the home page as he languidly stroked his fingers across Jooheon’s shoulder. The atmosphere was calm, relaxed. Jooheon got to hang out with his favorite hyung in the entire world, to press against him in every way imaginable and Kihyun was more than happy to let him. He knew he had feelings for Kihyun before all of this, and while he had no prior dating experience, Jooheon was starting to really comprehend the scope of his love for his hyung. It was deeper and realer than he ever could have imagined.

“Whatever you want to watch is good with me,” Jooheon replied, smiling fondly. Kihyun watched the pretty smile curl onto Jooheon’s handsome face, and he couldn’t help but smile as well. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a few months, but here's the next update! I hope you all like it, let me know what you think in the comments! :D <3

_“How does my mouth feel~?” Kihyun asked, voice heavy and sultry, lips pressed against the side of Jooheon’s cock. His lips were shiny with spit, face flushed, and eyes dark and sexy- a deadly combination. Jooheon moaned, wanting desperately to collapse onto the bed but refusing to allow himself to- instead straining his neck to watch Kihyun’s face, needing to see his crush swallow his cock whole._

_“So good, hyung,” Jooheon sighed out breathlessly, shivering hard as Kihyun presses his lips a little harder against his tip, smirking against the heated flesh cheekily._

_“Do you want to cum on my face or down my throat?”_

Gasping as he suddenly gains consciousness due to his blaring phone alarm, Jooheon angrily moves out of bed, reaching for his phone and quickly turning it off. Laying back down onto his bed in frustration, Jooheon wipes his sweat-covered forehead languidly, his chest heaving with labored breaths. Fuck, that was really just a dream? Flushing in embarrassment, Jooheon rolls onto his stomach, whimpering softly at how ridiculously hard he was inside his briefs. 

After Kihyun had touched him yesterday, Jooheon had been steadily aroused from the moment he got back to his dorm. He craved Kihyun’s touch so badly he was a mess, steadily dripping precum for hours yesterday. He never knew how good another person’s touch could feel, and he wanted Kihyun to the point that he feared he was losing his mind. Rocking his hips against his bed, Jooheon breathily gasps as he feels just how huge the precum stain is on the front of his briefs—they were practically soaked through and he’d barely been awake 2 minutes.

Begrudgingly tearing himself out of bed, Jooheon runs a hand through his hair, staring down sadly at the straining bulge in his underwear. As much as he wanted to rub one out, he knew he had to get ready for class and didn’t have enough time. Walking to his bathroom, Jooheon washes his face and brushes his teeth, trying to gather himself enough to not be a horny mess during his class. When he sufficiently calms down his erection, he takes a piss, and then walks back into his bedroom to get dressed, feeling much more confident in his ability to not pop a boner in public.

Now with a clearer mind, more memories from yesterday started popping back into Jooheon’s thoughts. He’d been on cloud-nine for almost the entire day yesterday and hadn’t really thought about his and Kihyun’s relationship. Basically, Kihyun said he wanted to fuck him and then they fooled around… what did that even mean? Jooheon didn’t have any experience with fuck-buddy relationships (do people even use that term in real life?) and didn’t know if what him and Kihyun were doing was really as serious as he wanted. He loved Kihyun… he didn’t just want to fuck him all the time, no matter what his body was saying at the moment.

Sighing, Jooheon slips on a casual pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and grabs his backpack, deciding to think about it more later. For now, he had class to go to.

 

* * *

 

In the fifteen minutes between his second and third class of the day, Jooheon slouched against the second-floor wall of the music building, his mind starting to wander again. So many things had changed between him and his hyung yesterday, so many crazy, wonderful, and somewhat scary things. Jooheon still couldn’t even believe that Kihyun _wanted_ him, or at least his body, and it made Jooheon get goosebumps just at the recollection. Just thinking about the intensity of Kihyun’s eyes as he asked if he could give Jooheon a blowjob… swallowing dryly, Jooheon rifles his phone out of his bag, quickly trying to find something to distract him from his dirty thoughts.

Just when he’s starting to get bored with endlessly scrolling through Twitter, Jooheon’s phone chimes with a new text message. 

**> Kihyun**

_Hey! Whatcha up to tomorrow?_

Heart pounding, Jooheon quickly types out a reply, his cheeks already dusting a pale shade of pink.

**> >Jooheon**

_Not much, why?_

Sending the text, Jooheon leans back against the cool wall, staring at the little chat screen as he awaited Kihyun’s reply, his heart pounding eagerly. After not even a full minute, his curiosity is sated.

**> Kihyun**

_If I could have you tonight, I would, but I have 2 papers to write by midnight and I want to give you my full attention. I need to get my hands on your body again._

Before he could even hold himself back, a needy whimper slips from Jooheon’s lips, and he claps his palm to his mouth belatedly to stop the sound from escaping. A girl walking down the hall shoots him a weird look, but Jooheon can’t even see her, his eyes trained exclusively at his phone screen. Blinking several times, Jooheon reads and rereads the text over and over, his heart racing noisily in his ears. Kihyun wants him that bad? Biting his lip as he feels his cock begin to harden, Jooheon types out his reply.

**> Jooheon**

_Aah so embarrassing, hyung… good luck with your writing and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_

Smiling at the cute reply, Kihyun quickly sends a short response, pocketing his phone after doing so. Beside him, Minhyuk leaned his chin down onto Kihyun’s shoulder, the smell of booze still on his breath from the frat party he went to the night before.

“So~ what did he say?” Minhyuk asked, the clamor of coffee machines and chatting students swirling in the air around them. Kihyun couldn’t hide the smile on his face from growing, and his eyes darted down to Minhyuk’s slouched form.

“He wished me good luck on my essays and that he can’t wait to see me,” Kihyun half-bragged, cackling a bit when Minhyuk raises his eyebrows in surprise. Leaning away from his shorter friend, Minhyuk grips onto the edge of the coffee-shop counter, giving Kihyun a conspiratorial look.

“What the fuck, is he your husband now or something? Why is he so supportive and like… friendly?” Minhyuk asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “I thought you said y’all just fucked yesterday, what is this…” Minhyuk continued, blinking slowly. Kihyun shrugs in a way he hopes is nonchalant, looking to the barista and watching him make their order for a distraction.

“Well… we didn’t exactly have sex, but…” Kihyun mumbled, rapping his fingers against the edge of the counter. It wasn’t like he and Minhyuk had some anti-romance pact or anything, but they were pretty well known for being sluts on campus, and for one of them to get in a monogamous relationship, well, it was just weird for them. Minhyuk knew that Kihyun wasn’t one to avoid fucking on the first date, so he was a little wigged out by the development. They’d been slutting it up together since senior year of high school, and never once had Minhyuk seen Kihyun act like this. As his overprotective best friend, Minhyuk was naturally curious about his intentions with Jooheon.

“Kihyun, Minhyuk, your orders are ready,” the barista called out, sliding their beverages across the counter. Minhyuk tore his eyes away from Kihyun, grabbing his drink while giving the attractive barista a quick up-down. After asserting that, yes, he _had_ actually fucked that guy before, Minhyuk nodded his head, walking towards one of the tables in the back of the coffee shop to continue his conversation with Kihyun. After sitting down and taking a sip of his drink, Minhyuk folds his hands, giving Kihyun a serious look.

“So… are y’all dating now?” Minhyuk asked. Shrugging casually, Kihyun takes a long sip from his iced coffee, savoring the flavor. He had two options here: be honest with his friend, or say what he wanted him to say. Deciding to just say the truth in a way that Minhyuk wouldn’t get upset with, Kihyun sets down his coffee.

“Well, not exactly. I’m just taking my time with him and doing it right, I guess,” Kihyun replied. “I wouldn’t be opposed to dating him, but I’m not totally sure that I’m ready for that yet. He’s fun, but…” Kihyun looked into Minhyuk’s eyes, knowing that his friend would understand him. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to give up sleeping with whoever I want, whenever I want, y’know?” he finished, and Minhyuk nodded knowingly.

“Well, I can answer that for you- nobody is ever going to be interesting enough forever,” Minhyuk said, shrugging. “But I kinda dig that you’re drawing it out~ he’s a virgin, right? So you’re slowly giving him all of his firsts and getting him addicted to sex~” Minhyuk said, sighing contentedly. “It’s been so long since I’ve been with a virgin, but now I realllly want to do that, too. Good idea, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk complimented, laughing a bit. Kihyun smiled in reply, but he wasn’t exactly being forthright with his friend right now.

Sure, there was a part of him that wondered if monogamy was going to be attainable after how long he’d been sleeping around, but there was a bigger part of him that was starting to get possessive over Jooheon- something he’d never felt. He didn’t want Jooheon to get touched by anyone else, and he didn’t want him to get some boyfriend and walk around holding hands with a different man. Kihyun wanted to claim him as his own, to get Jooheon so addicted to Kihyun that he couldn’t even think about anyone else, that he couldn’t live without Kihyun’s dick inside him- but beyond that, he wanted to fulfill Jooheon’s romantic needs as well. It was a lot to take in. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kihyun took another sip from his coffee, trying to remember what Minhyuk had said so he could reply adequately. “Yeah,” he inadequately replied, but Minhyuk was hardly paying him any attention, apparently having moved on to watching the cute chubby college campus squirrels outside the window. It was probably better that way, and looking out the window, Kihyun also admires the cute squirrels, his mind swimming with thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Jooheon was pretty proud of himself right now: he managed to resist the urge to touch himself during his final class and the entire walk back to his dorm, despite how horny he’d been since the moment Kihyun had sent him that text. The second he shut the door to his bedroom, however, his hand was quickly dipping down his waistband, his cheeks flushing hot and a needy moan dripping from his lips. He couldn’t stop himself from doing what he’d been so desperately craving any longer, and pulled down his pants and briefs, walking over to his bed and laying down onto it with flushed cheeks and a racing heart.

Trailing his hands from his neck down to the top of his chest, Jooheon felt his breath hitch, and he grazed a fingertip over each of his hardening nipples, exactly like Kihyun had. The feeling was electric, and the moment he started pretending his fingers were Kihyun’s was the moment that he knew he wasn’t going to have to touch himself for long… but he kind of wanted to. Kihyun had been so slow, so languid with his motions with him yesterday. Jooheon wanted to recreate that building tension, so he slowly peeled up his shirt, fingers flicking against his nipples. 

“Mm,” Jooheon moaned, although the noise was half-pleasure and half-frustration. He didn’t realize how good Kihyun’s touch had been, but now comparing it to his own, it was strikingly different. He needed Kihyun’s hands, not his own, but he had to make do with what he had. Besides, Kihyun was busy… and Jooheon was just lying on his bed pantsless and touching himself. Groaning loudly at the contrast, Jooheon trails a hand down to his crotch, his heart starting to race. Precum was shining in the dim light of his dorm bedroom, and his red, neglected cock was twitching eagerly for him to touch it. 

With a satisfying groan, Jooheon wraps his hand around his cock, his mind immediately overcome with images of Kihyun. Thinking of how Kihyun had fellated him in his dream, Jooheon covers his mouth, desperately trying to muffle any noises as he stroked himself faster and harder. Kihyun’s pink tongue, swiping across his tip, his pretty, foxlike eyes staring seductively up into Jooheon’s… Jooheon’s mouth parted in a strained exhale, his whole body alight with sensation. He craved Kihyun’s touch on his body so badly he was getting a bit light-headed, his thick thighs spread wide and hips arching up off the bed at every pump of his fist. 

He couldn’t stop thinking of that line, that fateful question that Kihyun had asked him yesterday. ‘Can I… suck you off?’ Jooheon groaned just at the memory, his hand trembling as he stroked his cock, heart hammering as he repeated that question over and over. The delivery of that line, Kihyun’s sinful lips just inches from his hard, aching erection. Jooheon wanted to finally feel what a blowjob felt like, to finally feel Kihyun’s hot, wet mouth around him, his soft, pretty lips against his cock.

Mind filled with base, depraved thoughts, Jooheon rubs a hand down his body, leaving a trail of sparks everywhere his fingers touched. He could hear students milling about in the hall outside his room, could see the sunlight peeking through the blinds of his windows, and yet here he was: masturbating to the thoughts of his upperclassman pleasuring him.

A thought suddenly striking him, Jooheon brings his free hand a little lower, trailing it to his inner thigh. There wasn’t a lot he had to do to prepare himself for Kihyun’s mouth on his cock, but for when Kihyun actually had sex with him… Jooheon wasn’t exactly as ready as he could be. He hadn’t experimented with his ass in ages, and, even though Jooheon was definitely interested in fucking Kihyun, he also wanted Kihyun to fuck him, too. The least he could do was try to get accustomed to at least a tiny insertion, and what better time to start then now?

Moving his hand up to his mouth, Jooheon sucks a finger eagerly, the contents of his mind suddenly renewed with debauchery as he pretends his finger is Kihyun’s cock. He sucks the digit languidly, running his tongue along the underside and groaning as he imagines what Kihyun’s reaction would be to such stimulation. Maybe he’d growl in pleasure, pushing Jooheon’s head closer to his hips, or maybe he’d just encourage Jooheon with a small, half-smirk, his half-lidded eyes dark with arousal. Slipping his finger out of his mouth, Jooheon moves the sufficiently wet appendage down to his ass, pressing against his entrance gently.

“Oh…” he sighed out at the feeling, his eyes getting misty as he is immediately taken by how good the it felt. It was shockingly intimate, and Jooheon could feel his lower lip tremble at how vividly he could feel every iota of stimulation against his entrance. He rubbed his finger against the pucker, his other hand still as he focused solely on his hole. Cautiously, Jooheon dipped his fingertip inside, his eyes widening at the sudden influx of new feelings. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t quite good yet, either- but it was definitely powerfully overwhelming nonetheless. He couldn’t think of anything else, his whole body on edge as he pushed his fingertip further inside.

As he reaches his first knuckle, Jooheon throws his head back against his pillows, his cheeks flushing hot. It felt… good. The way his finger rubbed against the inside of his entrance was electric, and Jooheon inserted more and more of his finger, aching for more stimulation. His hand returned to pumping his cock, and the combination of the two feelings was almost too much for Jooheon to bear.

“Kihyunie-hyung,” Jooheon sighed out, his body alighting with the shame of his lewdness immediately. He bit his lower lip, hands trembling as he continued pleasuring himself, his mind brimming with thoughts of Kihyun. He was incredibly turned on as it was, but thinking about Kihyun, while he had a whole finger stuffed inside himself… well, it was becoming much harder to hold himself back.

Whimpering out a low moan, Jooheon thinks of Kihyun’s cock slowly entering him, of the bliss he’ll feel the moment he finally is able to feel Kihyun inside him. He’s been dreaming of that moment for months now, and his hole clenched around his finger just at the thought of finally getting pounded. He could practically feel Kihyun’s hips hitting against his butt, could see that blissed out expression when he came hard and deep, filling his insides with his hot, thick cum-

“ _Please-!_ ” Jooheon cried out, now thrusting his finger into his entrance, hips feeling weak at the powerful sensation. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, his whole body writhing and shifting in throws of pleasure. One hand was still pumping his, now weeping, erection, while his other was busy fingering his entrance- the combination overwhelmingly pleasurable. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jooheon trembles out a needy moan, the creeping heat of his orgasm quickly overtaking him.

With thoughts of what Kihyun’s orgasm face would look like, Jooheon cums, milking his cock with a finger still all the way inside himself. Legs shaking, Jooheon slowly pulls out his finger, groaning at how empty he felt after doing so. Looking down at his body, Jooheon cringes, spotting the globs of cum all over the t-shirt he was most definitely still wearing. Flopping his head back down onto the pillow, Jooheon exhales, starting to collect himself after his orgasm.

“Jesus…” Jooheon sighed out, running a hand through his hair. He could feel some guilt start to crawl across his skin, and he blushed, a new wave of embarrassment hitting him. Kihyun had just made him cum yesterday, and Kihyun was probably going to make him cum again tomorrow too (oh lord, the thought alone was enough to make his heart race), but here he was… cumming all by himself. Kihyun’s hands and mouth felt so much better than anything he could possibly hope to do alone, but Jooheon couldn’t resist temptation for even a whole day. Whining in embarrassment, Jooheon quickly moves to take his shirt off, his whole face red.

Sitting up on his bed, Jooheon slips off his shirt, heart still pounding from what he just did. Now, it was just a fantasy to jerk off to, but soon… he’d actually be doing those things with Kihyun. Smiling at the possibility, Jooheon presses his face into his hands, an excited jitteriness filling his body. This was his life now- where he could look forward to being close and intimate with the guy he was in love with, and know that Kihyun would do everything he could to make sure Jooheon was satisfied. Tomorrow, he’d see Kihyun. What that entailed exactly, he couldn’t say for sure, but he couldn’t wait to find out. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited to finally post this chapter- I hope you all like it! No smut this time, but next chapter is going to be VERY steamy and hot~ hope you all enjoy :D

Staring anxiously at the clock on his phone, Jooheon presses his thighs together, rubbing them against each other impatiently. Five more minutes… in five more minutes he’d walk over to Kihyun’s dorm and finally get the satisfaction he’d been so desperately craving. Tugging a plump lip between his teeth, Jooheon groans, bouncing slightly in place. Maybe, if he arrived a little early, Kihyun wouldn’t think he was too eager… hopefully he’d understand. Jumping up from his bed, Jooheon looks down, adjusting his already present boner and running a hand through his hair. Shit, he needed to get a grip. He already had to fight the urge to masturbate no less than three times today, unable to stop thinking about the pleasures Kihyun had brought him the last time he saw him.

Grabbing his keys and phone, Jooheon walks into the common area of the dorm, making eye contact with Changkyun who was currently lounging on the couch there. Flushing a bit and trying not to look like he was seconds from getting laid, Jooheon quickly slips on his shoes.

“Hey Changkyunnie,” Jooheon greeted, smiling sheepishly as he reached for the doorknob. Changkyun eyed him suspiciously, a growing smirk on his lips.

“Going to visit your _lover_ , huh~?” Changkyun asked, his deep voice rumbling in mirth. It was pretty amusing watching his best friend sneak around like he wasn’t about to get his cherry popped~

“A-ahah,” Jooheon choked out a laugh, his ears burning red in embarrassment. “I’ll be back tonight, later dude,” Jooheon licked his lips, quickly fleeing before Changkyun said anything else to ruin his mood.

Locking the door behind him, Jooheon heaves a sigh of relief, his body once again filling with the excitement from earlier. Walking away from his room, Jooheon made the relatively short walk to Kihyun’s dorm, his heart pounding in his ears. Since it was the second time he was heading to Kihyun’s with the knowledge that he was about to get ravaged in some way, Jooheon was feeling a lot less nervous than last time. This didn’t mean he was totally confident, however, the jittery, bubbly nerves still filling his tummy as his hand hovered over Kihyun’s door. Knocking on it, Jooheon licked his lips, his cock twitching just from the prospect of getting into bed with Kihyun again.

“Hey Jooheon, you’re early!” Kihyun greeted as he opened the door, his bright, radiant smile nearly blinding. His heart pounding, Jooheon’s eyes scan down Kihyun’s body, getting a bit confused as he sees the outfit Kihyun was wearing.

“Hi Kihyun… what’s the occasion? You look really nice,” Jooheon complimented, licking his lips as his eyes subconsciously ran down Kihyun’s body, taking in the feast. Kihyun was wearing a tight-fitting, silky gray button-down, paired with a pair of simple yet flattering black skinny jeans.

“Well, I thought that maaaaybe we could go out somewhere?” Kihyun said, his eyes flickering down to the floor. Kihyun had been planning this ever since he talked to Minhyuk yesterday. “Like… on a date?” he clarified, chuckling a bit, his eyes darting to stare into Jooheon’s intimately. He wanted to show Jooheon that he liked him for more than just his virginity. Actually… Kihyun was kind of starting to fall for his cute dongsaeng, and he couldn’t deny the guilt he felt for jumping straight into the bed with him. He was happy to wait until Jooheon was totally ready and comfortable to sleep with him, or, preferably, until Jooheon begged for it~

“Oh! That’s so sweet of you, hyung,” Jooheon replies, his cheeks dusting pink. He was overjoyed with the idea of finally dating the man he’d fallen for, but was having a hard time being totally happy about this development. “Um, are we going _right now_? Heh,” Jooheon replied, trying not to let his inner thoughts become visible. He was so turned on just from the sight of Kihyun, his cock hard and aching inside his pants. Kihyun looked so seductive and sexy, and yet he wanted to leave the privacy of his bedroom? When Jooheon wanted him so badly he was losing his mind?

“Yeah! I booked us a reservation at a restaurant, actually, if that’s cool with you?” Kihyun replied, smiling brightly. Jooheon couldn’t say no to that smile, but he couldn’t deny how much he was hoping Kihyun would say ‘not until I make you cum down my throat~’.

“That sounds great,” Jooheon replied, wiping his forehead of the sweat that had accumulated just since he’d been standing here ogling Kihyun. Kihyun grins, walking through his door and shutting it behind him.

“We’ll head to my car then,” Kihyun cheerily replied, locking his door before heading down the hall, Jooheon keeping pace with him. They then walked to Kihyun’s car, a light conversation flowing between them. Jooheon was still feeling a bit antsy from how aroused he’d been all day, but it was fading away the more he was able to process his current situation. He was seriously going on a date with Yoo Kihyun- THE Yoo Kihyun- the very guy he’d been crushing on all semester. And not only that, but Kihyun had asked him out, not the other way around. Jooheon felt bubbling excitement start to take him over, his heart racing as they drove to the restaurant. 

Pulling up to their destination, Jooheon and Kihyun got out, a pleasant vibe between them. Jooheon could hardly believe what was happening right now- his mind completely distracted from his earlier needs as he instead focuses solely on how magical this moment was. Just yesterday he was worrying about the future of his relationship with Kihyun, but if this date went well, then it would likely lead to more dates, and maybe even… they’d become boyfriends. Getting flustered just at the thought, Jooheon anxiously tucks his shirt in, trying to make himself look at least half as presentable as Kihyun.

“So, I picked out this Chinese restaurant for us,” Kihyun said after their somewhat long walk from the car to the front door, holding it open for Jooheon to pass through first. Jooheon walked through, trying not to linger on the gentlemanly act Kihyun just did for too long lest he get embarrassed. Looking around, Jooheon admired the cozy, dimly lit restaurant interior, his heartrate increasing. Candles adorned every one of the few tables, which were all occupied by attractive couples. This was obviously a cool date-spot, for young people totally unlike Jooheon who actually went out and did stuff with their time other than endlessly composing music. 

“So, is this place okay?” Kihyun asked, his lips close to Jooheon’s ear so they could quickly leave if it wasn’t where Jooheon wanted to be. Body reacting to the close proximity, Jooheon slips out a breathy moan, shaking his head quickly.

“N-No, actually, this looks perfect. Thank you for taking me here,” Jooheon replied, his voice coming out a bit more strained than he would’ve liked. Kihyun nodded his head, walking up to the man behind the register to get their table. Once it was sorted out, Kihyun and Jooheon walked over to the only empty table in the establishment, sitting down across from each other and flipping through the menus. Eyes widening, Jooheon eyes the entire section of fancy dumplings, his mouth opening in an awed inhale.

“They have so many dumplings!” Jooheon exclaimed, his eyes literally twinkling with delight. Kihyun watched him, his lips curling up in a pleased smile as he admired his younger friend. Kihyun had been to this restaurant several times on dates but… Kihyun never went past the first date with anyone. Once they got to his bed, he was satisfied and moved on, but there was something different about Jooheon. He wanted to take Jooheon on several more dates, if nothing more than to see that innocent, pure delight cross his features for something other than sexual pleasure.

“What are you going to pick then~?” Kihyun replied, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Jooheon scan through the menu over and over to make his decision. Humming, Jooheon eventually landed on a selection… or two. He couldn’t exactly pick just one in this situation. Just as he sets down the menu, their waiter comes by and takes their order, pouring them both glasses of water. When he leaves, Kihyun leans against the relatively small table, his eyes staring deeply into Jooheon’s.

“So, tell me about your day~” Kihyun said, his voice gentle and amicable. Jooheon took a small sip from his water, his eyes flickering up to Kihyun’s face as he replied. Kihyun was always so handsome, but especially right now- his dark eyes practically dancing with the candles adorning the table, his lips curled up in a soft smirk. He was enchanting and his beauty was almost otherworldly… almost… as if he wasn’t even a human. Jooheon gulped, shaking himself out of his thoughts. There was no way Kihyun was a demon, right? Yeah.

“Um, well. It’s been pretty good so far, much better now that I’m with you,” Jooheon replied, speaking seriously. He was such a horny mess all day, his thoughts cluttered with images of Kihyun pinning him down and making him scream in pleasure. Honestly… he hasn’t even really done anything today besides heartily resisted the urge to touch himself.

“Aw, that’s cute~” Kihyun trilled out in reply, looking thoughtfully over at Jooheon. He was a little less nervous now, but Kihyun could still tell Jooheon was a little out of it. Maybe it was partially because he was out of his element, but Kihyun couldn’t help but fear he was misreading Jooheon’s feelings.

“What about you, hyung?” Jooheon asked, successfully distracting Kihyun from his questioning thoughts. Snapping out of it, Kihyun played with the rim of his glass of water, his eyes staring deeply into Jooheon’s. 

“Mostly just thinking about you, hehe,” Kihyun cheekily replied, before huffing out a hard exhale. “And working on an essay,” he added, his face darkening a bit. Jooheon nodded his head, not quite understanding the workload of an upperclassmen but still pitying him nonetheless. The continued chatting for several minutes; light, pleasant conversation flowing between them. Jooheon realized that he’d never just sat down and talked to Kihyun without anything else between them- no games, no phones, no shows… nobody else at all. It was incredibly intimate and almost revealing, and his whole face had been flushed with bubbling embarrassment the whole time.

“Ooh! Food’s here!” Kihyun happily declared, watching their waiter carry what was obviously their food across the restaurant. Placed in front of them were three classy plates, filled to the brim with appetizing looking dumplings and noodles. Eyes getting wide at the sight of his favorite food, Jooheon grabs his chopsticks and starts digging in, making a sound of approval at the delicious taste that greeted his tongue. Quickly, Jooheon ate a few more dumplings, glad that he got two orders and not just one. 

“Ehe~ is it good?” Kihyun asked, just now dipping his chopsticks into his bowl of noodles. Jooheon nodded eagerly, his eyes flashing over to the man sitting across from him just in time to see him slurp up the first bite of noodles. Instantly, Jooheon is entranced. Kihyun wasn’t rushing to absorb everything in sight like Jooheon was moments ago, but instead was _slowly_ slurping up a large number of noodles. The way the mass of noodles slipped between Kihyun’s lips was mesmerizing, and Jooheon’s mind suddenly remembered just how sexually pent-up he’d been all day. His heart starts pounding in his chest, and he licks his lips, imagining the noodles were his cock instead and getting all sorts of hot and bothered. Kihyun swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, and Jooheon realizes he’s half-hard. 

Resuming his task of eating every dumpling sat before him, Jooheon shovels in a few more dumplings, his eyes still frequently darting over to watch Kihyun slurp down noodles in what had to have been the sexiest way possible. His mind can’t seem to give him a break, and before he knew it, Jooheon was totally hard and desperately pressing his thighs together hoping that it would go away. Eating noodles should not be something that turns Jooheon on, but Jesus Christ, Kihyun was sucking them down so erotically- it had to be on purpose!

“Hey, is everything okay?” Kihyun asks, chuckling a bit. He’d noticed Jooheon’s odd behavior a while ago, but still couldn’t quite figure out what was going through his friend’s head. He was fidgeting a lot, and the flustered expression was probably because he was nervous, right? But why was he so nervous? Jooheon jolts a bit, quickly trying to chew and swallow the remainder of the bite in his mouth. He then reaches for his cup to take a sip of water and clear his throat. Getting anxious, Kihyun draws his own conclusion.

“Um, did you not want to go on this date with me?” he asks, misinterpreting Jooheon’s odd behavior for negativity. Jooheon quickly raises his hands, shaking them in a way that he hopes reads as reassuring.

“N-no! Not at all, it’s been so nice being with you,” Jooheon replies, smiling a bit. Kihyun nods his head, eyes flickering over to his bowl of noodles in contemplation. Jooheon can tell that Kihyun isn’t totally buying what he’s saying, and even though the thought of telling the truth is making his cheeks hot, he has to be honest with Kihyun right now. “Earlier, when I um, came over… I just thought that we were going to your bedroom,” he says in a softer voice, hoping that those words would be enough to get his sentiment across. Jooheon bites his lip for good measure, shifting his body a bit. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here…” he adds, knowing that Kihyun would fill out the rest in his mind.

Nodding, Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, suddenly understanding all of Jooheon’s strange actions. Raising a hand, Kihyun flags down the waitress and asks for the check. Blinking a few times in shock, Jooheon looks over at Kihyun curiously. 

“It’s good to hear that but, well. I felt like I was rushing things with you, and you deserve to be treated like a king, Jooheony,” Kihyun replied, handing the waitress his card after glancing at the price. Jooheon flushes, his heart throbbing at the kind sentiment. 

“That’s so sweet of you, hyung, but…” he bites his lip again, tugging the plump skin in a way that he hopes is tempting and seductive. “I want it, Kihyun, I don’t think we’re rushing anything. I want it so bad I’m scared I might be going crazy,” his whole body is trembling slightly, and when he locks gazes with Kihyun, a wave of passion courses in the air between them. Jooheon’s eyes are glistening with raw emotion, the dim lighting of the restaurant drawing out the innate seductiveness in his already stunning face. Kihyun leans back in his chair, simply admiring Jooheon for a few moments before replying. 

“Then maybe we should continue our date another time~ I have a feeling my Jooheony might want to be somewhere a little more private right now,” Kihyun replied, chuckling fondly. Jooheon ducks his head a bit, but his lips still curl up at the ends nonetheless. A sense of pride overcomes him, and when their waitress returns with Kihyun’s card, they head out not long after.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Jooheon’s head is cleared from the steamy, romantic atmosphere of his dinner date. Walking around the building and through the relatively scenic walkway, Jooheon suddenly realizes something now that he’d finally stopped to think about the nature of his evening.

“You know… this was actually my first real date,” Jooheon confessed, walking down the sidewalk beside Kihyun as they headed to his car. Kihyun’s eyes darted over to Jooheon’s form, looking up at him with surprise.

“Wow, really? You’re such a catch, I would’ve thought you’d been on at least a few hot dates before me,” Kihyun genuinely replied. He knew that Jooheon was a virgin, of course, but Jooheon’s good looks, personality, and incredible musical talent should’ve at least attracted some interested men. Jooheon merely shrugged his shoulders, not even a little upset about it.

“I dunno, it doesn’t really bother me anymore. Changkyunnie says it’s because I focus on my work so much. I’ve always been like that,” he says. Kihyun nods his head, still not wanting to believe it. “So, thank you for making my first date special, I’m sorry my um… _eagerness_ ended it early,” Jooheon says, biting the inside of his cheek as he realizes that his eagerness had ended it early when they were in bed together last time, too. Kihyun chuckles a bit, reaching his hand down to gently intertwine his fingers with Jooheon’s. He was glad the walk to his car was kind of long, because he still had more to say.

“I’m glad that you had a good time,” Kihyun replies, squeezing Jooheon’s hand gently. Heart racing in his chest, Jooheon prays that his palm isn’t too sweaty, cheeks a delicate shade of pink as he realizes that he’s actually walking hand-in-hand with Kihyun right now. A brief moment of comfortable silence passes between them, and then Kihyun thinks of something else that Jooheon might not have ever experienced.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Kihyun asked, a strange feeling pooling in his stomach. When Jooheon affirms his doubts, Kihyun feels that strange feeling get justified. 

“No,” Jooheon replies, eyes staring down into Kihyun’s, something raw and honest flickering in them. Kihyun nods his head, his lips parting slightly. There were a few ways he could approach this, but Kihyun had to go with his instincts on this one, even if it wasn’t conventional. 

“Can I give that to you too?” Kihyun asks, the glow from the streetlight haloing them in an ethereal light. “I can’t just give you your first time before I give you your first kiss,” Kihyun adds in a breathy voice, his words practically laced with sexual implication. Jooheon shivers just at the thought, his lips tingling and suddenly he felt much too aware of them on his face. If there was anyone in the world that he’d want to give his first kiss to, it would definitely be Kihyun. Everything about their evening tonight, aside from Jooheon’s overactive sex drive, was perfection, and right now, in this moment- Kihyun was the most beautiful man Jooheon had ever seen. He didn’t want to give this kiss to anyone else- this was something to be shared between him and Kihyun exclusively. 

“Yes, please,” Jooheon responds, his voice soft but his eyes confident and assured. Kihyun takes a step closer, his thumb gently rubbing against the top of Jooheon’s hand. There’s only inches between them now, the only sound being that of their hearts and their breathing when Kihyun closes that gap between them. Pressing his lips against Jooheon’s, Kihyun feels something pass between them, something raw and true, and deepens the kiss, his fingers tightening against Jooheon’s. Still a bit unsure of how exactly to hold himself, Jooheon’s eyes are squeezed shut tightly and mouth probably a bit too tense- but god, he had no idea kissing felt like this. Kihyun’s mouth was so warm against his, his lips soft and delicate. Cheeks flushing more the longer they held the kiss, Jooheon pulls away, taking in a deep gulp of air as he realizes that he hadn’t even remembered to breathe the whole time.

Holding a finger to his lips, Jooheon gives Kihyun a wide-eyed look, his heart still hammering like crazy in his chest. “Is kissing always that… electric?” Jooheon asks, hoping he didn’t sound dumb for asking. Kihyun chuckles at that, leaning forward to press his forehead against Jooheon’s. There was a warmth between them now, a feeling that rooted itself in Kihyun’s chest and refused to let go. 

“No, it’s my first time feeling a kiss like that too <3”


End file.
